Neo x Yang (Discontinued)
by BumblebeeIsMyOTP
Summary: Yang receives an unexpected visit from Neo. Why is she here? What does she want?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Yang"

"Hello? Who's there?" Yang asked, moving her body to a low profile defensive position. She kept circling until she heard a soft thud from behind her. She turned around, her hair following shortly after. It was Neo.

"Miss me?" Neo asked in a soft purr, looking adorable as she spoke.

"No. What do you want?" Yang asked, clenching her fists. Ready to attack.

"Really? I just wanted to talk to you. But if you want a fight I'd be more than happy to oblige" Neo smirked, tilting her head every so slightly. She knew she'd best Yang again.

"Alright. I'll ask again. What do you want?" Yang asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"I just want to talk. How've you been?" Neo asked, playing with her hair.

"Good. Yourself?" Yang asked, keeping her guard up.

"Good. I've missed you, Yang" She said, this caught Yang off guard. _Missed me? What does that mean?_

"What? Missed me?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow at Neo.

"Yeah. How could I not? You're wonderful" Neo replied, smiling innocently at Yang.

"Thanks. But I think I should be going" Yang said, taking a step back from Neo.

Neo sauntered towards her, one foot in front of the other "But, Yang" Neo whined, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist "I have to tell you something" She whispered.

"Neo-" Her sentence was cut short when Neo lent forward and placed her lips onto Yang's. The kiss was lustful and deep. Neo took advantage of Yang's surprise to slip her tongue into Yang's mouth, enjoying her taste. After a minute, she broke the kiss. Yang took a deep breath, staring at her with wide, lilac eyes. Her cheeks were blushing, her mouth slightly ajar. She looked beautiful. Neo grinned mischievously, and her finger trailed along the line of Yang's cleavage.

Neo lent into Yang's ear and whispered "Same time tomorrow?" She gently nibbled on Yang's earlobe. Before Yang could speak, Neo stepped back, giggling innocently. She blew Yang a kiss and then, in the blink of an eye, she vanished. Yang turned and walked away, she could still taste Neo in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Yang returned. She stood in the exact spot she'd been kissed by Neo. She patiently waited. After about three minutes she felt two arms wrap around her waist, then a soft kiss on her neck "I knew you'd come" She whispered in a soft purr.

"How?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neo leaned in, only half way, just as she expected, Yang leant in to meet her in a kiss. Yang held Neo's hips, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Neo wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, pulling Yang as close as she could go. Their chests pressed against each other. Neo could feel Yang's warmth. After a minute, she pulled away, hearing a sigh of disappointment as their lips did part "That's how"

"Sweet" Is all Yang could say.

"Sweet?" Neo replied, tilting her head.

"Your lips, they taste sweet" Yang replied, smiling at Neo as she giggled.

"Awwww. You're so sweet" Neo replied, taking Yang's hands "Have you told anyone of what happened last night?"

"No. I kept it to myself" Yang replied, smiling as she held Neo's hand.

"Good. Are you going to tell anyone?" Neo asked, stroking Yang's palm with her thumb.

"No. I wanted to keep it a secret, if the others found out they'd be furious" Yang explained, knowing that they'd try to keep her away from Neo.

"Well, that's lucky. I didn't exactly specify where I was last night. Let's keep this between us" Neo requested, making the most adorable face she could to convince Yang.

"Alright. It'll be our secret" Yang said, seductively. Neo noticed Yang's legs were open. She lifted her knee in between Yang's legs, slowly scraping Yang's inner thigh. Smiling as she let out a small moan.

"Did you miss me?" Neo asked, lowering her leg and then pushing Yang against the wall. Pinning her arms at each side and kissing her neck, softly .

"Y-Yes" Yang moaned, she loved it when Neo kissed her neck. It drove her wild. Their make out session counted, both of them had lose track of the time, being caught up in each other's embrace.

"Sorry, Yang. But we've run out of time" Neo said, cupping Yang's chin.

"Just a little bit longer? Please?" Yang asks, trying not to sound desperate.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, I promise" Neo promised, winking at her. Yang blinked and Neo was gone. Yang sighed in disappointment and returned to her room.

"Where've you been? It's midnight" Yang heard Blake ask as she opened the door.

"I was just going for a walk" Yang lied, she was an excellent liar.

"Alright. Goodnight, Yang" Blake replied.

"Night, Blake" Yang whispered, not wanting to wake Ruby or Weiss up. Especially Weiss. She climbed into her bed, falling asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Yang" Neo said in a purr like tone.

"Hey, Neo!" Yang exclaimed. Happy to see her secret girlfriend.

"Did you miss me?" Neo asked. Slowly stepping closer to Yang.

Yang stepped closer to Neo. Closing the gap between the two "Do you really need to ask?" and kissed her. Neo placed her hands on Yang's hips and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Yang slipped her tongue inside, pushing it down Neo's throat. Dominating the kiss and Neo herself.

Neo pulled away from the kiss. Taking a subtle yet deep breath "I said I'd make it up too you" Neo said, raising her knee in between Yang's legs. Giggling as Yang let out a small moan "Let's get started" Neo said. Pushing Yang against the wall with an almost strange amount of force. She ripped open Yang's shirt. Massaging Yang's breast. As she pushed her fingers in. Yangs moans grew louder and louder. Neo pulled her into a kiss to silence her.

Yang pushed her off. Pouncing on top of her. They both land on the grass and they began to laugh "It's time I hear you moan" Yang purred as she crawled down Neo's body. She then unzipped Neo's jeans. Pulling them down far enough to expose Neo's pussy. She wasn't wearing panties. Letting Yang know that she was expecting more than a kiss or two.

"Impress me" Neo whispered. Laying her head back. Waiting for Yang to lick her. Yang latched onto Neo's pussy without hesitation. Digging her tongue deep inside to get a good and long taste. Neo cried out in pleasure and excitement "A-Ah! O-Oh!"

Yang giggled and continued to lick "Tastes like ice cream" Yang giggled, using her free hand to rub her own dripping wet pussy. Desperate to be licked just like Neo's is.

"Y-Yang! You're puns..." Neo moaned. Holding Yang's head and running her hand through her hair. Making Yang giggle and give her even deeper licks.

"Are punderful? I know, baby. You don't have to remind me" Yang joked. Biting into Neo's clit and making her scream.

"Y-YANG! HOLY FUCK!" Neo screamed. Feeling more pleasure than anyone could give her.

"Tisk tisk tisk. Watch your language, baby" Yang teased. Wiggling her tongue against Neo's walls. Making her moan and whimper in pleasure.

"I...I need more" Neo began to plead "Please...Please make me cum!"

"If you insist" Yang whispered into her pussy "Your taste is so addictive..." Yang began to fuck Neo senseless. Making her scream in pleasure. Her tongue digging into the folds, soaking every inch of Neo's pussy in her saliva. She used her other hand to finger-fuck Neo.

"Y-Yang! I'm gonna! I'm gonna! I'm gonna! CUM!" Neo cried out as her body arched in an orgasm. Cumming straight into Yang's mouth. Like drinking from a tap, Yang slurped as she drank every last drop. Neo's orgasm and sweet tasting cum made Yang cum in her panties. Soaking them and making her collapse in between Neo's legs. Neo giggled and laid her head back. Allowing herself and Yang to rest.

Neo ran her hands through Yang's hair. Waiting for to recover from her orgasm. Yang looked up into Neo's eyes and gave a smile "T-Thank you..." Yang whispered. She stood up and helped Neo to her feet.

"That was...amazing..." Neo said in a quiet tone. Exhausted from her orgasm and Yang fucking her brains out.

"Tomorrow? Same time?" Yang asked. Smiling and resting against the wall.

Neo raised an eyebrow "Of course. You really are blonde. Aren't you?" Neo asked with a giggle.

Yang crossed her arms and huffed "I'm hurt..."

Neo pouted her lips and connected them with Yang's. Forcing her tongue down Yang's throat and digging her nails into Yang's ass. Making her yelp and fall deeper into the kiss. Neo broke the kiss.

"I feel better" Yang replied. Laughing and fixing her hair.

"I need to go, baby" Neo said, giving Yang a quick kiss on the lips before stepping back "Until next time" Then without another word. Neo was gone in a flash of pink, white and brown. Yang returned to her room to see Weiss standing there. Obviously angry with her.

"Where have you been?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I was out for a walk. It's nice this time of night" Yang lied. Weiss rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed. She climbed in and rested her head on the pillow "Goodnight, Ice Queen" Yang said with a grin. She then climbed into her own bed, stripped down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**I'm changing my name to BumblebeeIsMyOTP. I still have Ruby x Cinder and Neo x Yang. I'll soon be posting a new story that's filled with RWBY smut with no story behind it. I'll still update Ruby x Cinder and Neo x Yang and those shippings will be in my new story as well. Thanks for reading my stuff :) Have a good day, audience.**

Yang woke up the next morning. Her hair was a mess and she was in desperate need of a shower. The rest of her team was asleep. She looked out the window to see the sun just visible over the horizon. She looked at the time and saw it was 6:30 AM. She climbed off her bed and slipped into the bathroom with minimum noise. Once she was in the bathroom and the door was locked she began to strip down. She took off her boots and socks first. Then her gloves came off. Her entire top half followed shortly after. She then pulled down her black shorts and stepped out of them. Once she was naked and very cold she turned on the shower. Stepping inside and letting the warm water soak and warm her entire body. She felt relaxed and her mind began to wander.

Before Yang could even begin to think of Neo she felt two hands wrap around her waist from behind and a kiss on her neck. She felt her body give way and the only thing keeping her from collapsing was the mystery hands wrapped around her waist. She felt another kiss and the scent of vanilla, strawberry and chocolate ice cream. She knew it was Neo and let the kisses on her neck continue. She giggled and held Neos hands. She eventually turned and saw Neo standing naked in the shower with her. Despite the kisses on her neck and hands around her waist she was still surprised to see her.

"Don't talk. Put those lips to a better use" Neo whispered. She almost latched into Yangs lips. Their routine began and their tongues collided and fought. Neo won this time and her tongue slipped down Yangs throat. She stood on the tips of her toes to push her tongue down as far as it could go. Stopped as she felt Yang begin to choke and gag. She giggled very quietly and lifted her knee in between Yangs legs. Grinding back and forth slowly but with enough force to get moans from Yang. She covered Yangs mouth and shook her head.

"Shhh" Neo whispered "You'll get us caught" She warned and then kept grinding but at a faster pace. Yang moaned but it was muffled by the sound of the hot water and Neo's hand. She felt weak in the knees but tried her hardest to stand. Neo knew she was getting too weak and was about to collapse in the shower and give them away. She pushed Yang against the wall of the shower and kept her pinned. Digging her fingers into Yang's breasts and kept grinding. Yang but her lip so hard a drop of blood dribbled down her chin and fell to the floor. Mixing with the water and going down the drain a few seconds later.

Yang felt her orgasm growing closer with each grind and massage. It was so close and she could almost feel it. It was only a few seconds away. Neo was so good at it it never took that long. Yang's legs bucked and almost gave way as the pleasure began to control her mind and make her go insane. It was getting too much. If Yang didn't reach orgasm soon she'd pass out. Neo could see the look of desperation in her eyes. She pushed her knee inside with an incredible force and Yang cried out in her hand. Cumming all over Neo's naked and soaked body.

"N-Neo...Oh...my...God..." Yang panted as her tongue fell from her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. She felt a kiss on her lips but was so paralysed from her orgasm that she couldn't kiss back. She closed her eyes and let Neo take full control of the kiss. Eventually once it broke she closed her eyes. Once she'd caught her breath she opened her eyes and Neo was gone. She'd vanished without a trace.

Yang stood up and held the side of the shower. She cleaned her hair with her special shampoo for her golden locks. Yang turned off the water and grabbed her towel. Drying herself off took more than the average time. Due to the weakness and shakiness in her arms. Once she was dry and rested she dressed herself as usual. She opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the room. Ruby was rustling around. Slipping in and out of consciousness every few seconds. Yang smiled at her little sister and then sat at the desk. Pulling one of Blake's private books from the shelf and reading it. She knew Blake would kick her ass but it was so worth it.


End file.
